winxfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Flora's Outfits
Flora is the fairy of the plants and nature, so as such many of her outfits are themed soft pink. Season 1 Dance: Formal Her formal dance outfit is a pink, floor-length dress with deep green decorations and a darker pink bodice. In her hair she wears vines of the same color and a pink rose. Her hair is in pigtail buns. Her shoes aren't visible. Dance: Casual Flora's casual dance outfit is a spring green sleeveless top with pink roses and dark green trimming, dark green pants and pink heels with a light green sarong/skirt on the pants. Domino Suit Her Domino Suit is the same as the rest of the girls: A dark blue jumpsuit with white-blue fur lining and black ski goggles with yellow glass. Pajamas Flora's Season 1 pajamas consist of a pale blue nightgown with a pale pink underdress and slippers with the same colors. Explorer Once again, same as the rest of the girls: A typical safari-type outfit with tan boots, only with a green undershirt. A blooper occurs during this episode where the undershirt changes between green and red, sometimes within the same scene in a matter of seconds. Floraexplorer1.png|Flora's Explorer Outfit from season 1 Flora dance.png|Flora's formal dance outfit flora84907698743264.png|Flora's formal dance outfit full flora762353443.png|Flora's casual dance outfit full Flora Sparks.png|Flora in her Domino suit Season 2 Camping In this outfit Flora wears an off-the-shoulder red top embroidered with light blue stitches and trimmed with light blue fabric, a red skirt with slits on both sides also trimmed with light blue fabric, and red and tan mule sandals. She wears her hair in pigtails. Beach Flora`s Beach outfit is a pink sleeveless top with green laces, and dark pink shorts. She wears dark pink strap heels with a flower pattern. Ski Flora's ski outfit consists of a dark green heavy winter jacket trimmed with faux fur over top of a long-sleeved lime green shirt. She wears a skirt the same color as her jacket, also trimmed with faux fur, and a pair of gray stockings, which she wears yellow boots. She wears a green turtleneck top under her outfit. Back to School In this outfit Flora wears a lime green, off-the-shoulder top trimmed with blue. On the top there is a violet flower which extends into three strands of fabric and connects to the back of the shirt. Her pants are blue, same as the trimmings on the shirt, with a lime green flower on it. She wears pink and blue/green striped sandals. Dance: Formal Flora`s dance formal outfit is a yellow dress with dark blue flowers going up from her waist to the top of her dress. She wells matchong yellow boots. Flora_-2-_Camping.jpg|Flora's Camping Outfit Floradf.jpg|Flora's Dance: Formal Outfit 109px-Flora's_Evening_Dress.jpg|Flora's Dance: Formal Outfit Full Florabeach.jpg|Flora's Beach Outfit Floraski.png|Flora's Ski outfit FloraBTS.png|Flora's Back To School Outfit Season 3 Raincoat Her raincoat is a hot pink coat with blue buttons. She also wears pink leggings with pink flowers purple hat and green wrist gloves Her shoes are pink. Eraklyon Formals Flora's Eraklyon outfit consists of a long pink gown that has a hot pink corset, a long pink skirt that has flowers at the bottom with a pink layer with laces. undernearth a pink layer with purple flowers. It has purple roses on the shoulders. She also wears purple roses on her hair. She also wears a beaded headband, a pearl necklace and pink fingerless gloves. Her shoes are not visible. Disco Flora wears a purple off-the-shoulder mini dress with a 70s-like shape pattern scattered on the dress. She has deep blue lining and soft purple leggings. Her shoes are orange wedges with deep pink laces. Dance Class Flora`s Dance Class Outfit is a blue shoulder top with ruffles on the side. She wears a green skirt with a pink bow and purple leggings. She also wears a purple armwear on her left arm. She wears blue ballet shoes. Her hair is up in a bun and she has plants on her hair. Pajamas Flora's Pajamas is a green nightgown with yellow laces. She also wears yellow socks. Her shoes are pink. Biker Chick Flora's Bikerchick outfit is a lime green midriff jacket with pink edging, yellow pockets and cream cuffs. Her trousers are lime green with a long pink belt and her boots are pink. Her helmet is dark pink with lime green bits. Floraraincoat3.jpg|Flora's Raincoat FloraEF.png|Flora's Eraklyon Formals flora0987456235345.png|Flora's Eraklyon Formals Full FloradC.jpg|Flora's Dance Class Outfit Florapjs3.jpg|Flora's Pajamas from Season 3 FloraBC.jpg|Flora's Biker Chick Outfit Flora Disco.JPG Season 4 Winx Club Band Her band outfit is a black corset with a pink ribbon on the middle. She wears a pink sweater. She also wears hot pink skirt with a black belt. Her boots are black Love and Pet Flora's love and pet outfit consists of a pink and green long sleeved top. She wears a hot pink skirt, and a pink headband with green cat-like ears. Her shoes are purple with green heels. Exercise Flora`s exercise outfit is a light pink corset with a green bow on the middle. She wears pink leggings under a green puffy skirt. She also wears a dark pink headband and armwear. She wears greensneakers. Explorer Flora's explorer outfit is a hot pink sleeveless outfit. She also wears pale pink socks and a green hat. Her shoes are green with pink heels. Painting She wears red ties on her hair. She also wears a red top and a white apron. Her hair is in high pigtails. Cowgirl She wears a pink transparent top. She also wears a denim skirt with orange pockets and a red belt. She also wears pink and blue bracelets. Her boots are knee-length and pink. Pajamas She wears an elbow length green shirt under a pink night gown. She wears knee lenght green socks and red heels. Her hair is in pigtail buns. Travel Her travel outfit is a pink long-sleeved shirt with a green t-shirt on top. Her t-shirt has a rainbow and flowers on it. Her hair is tied up into buns with pink ribbons. She wear light pink knee socks and a dark pink skirt. She also has green ballet flats. Tutti Frutti Her Tutti Frutti outfit is a strawberry outfit is a pink and green shirt with matching clip and shorts with her strawberries and pink shoes. She has a basket rather than a purse with strawberries. Date Flora's date outfit is a light pink dress. She wears green heels and has a pink flower in her hair Swimsuit her bathing suit is a pink one-piece with green ruffles. FloraLP.JPG|Flora's Love and Pet outfit Flora-winx-club-flora-18017990-661-1210.jpg|Flora's Love and Pet outfit Full Floraexercise4.png|Flora's Exercise Outfit Flora_-4-_Camping.jpg|Flora's explorer outfit Floratravel.jpg|Flora's travelling outfit Flora_-4-_Painting.jpg|Flora's Painting Outfit FloraCG.jpg|Flora's Cowgirl Outfit flora98764956456.png|Flora's Cowgirl Outfit Full Floraswimsuit4.jpg|Flora's Swimsuit from Season 4 Florapjs4.jpg|Flora's pajamas from season 4 Floradate.png|Flora's date dress newspage08242009_01.png|Flora's Band Outfit 274px-Breath of Nature.png|Flora in her Sophix|link=looking good today "Giggles". y1pPhQX4vzyM9Hu0WN4NTVoHyPH0i-WiN7H.png|Flora's Frutti Music Bar Outfit|link=The best things you should be thanking her is flora. Winx Flora.jpg|Flora prepared for the rain Other Outfits Sparks Suit Flora's Sparks Suit is a light pink jumpsuit. Sparks Gown Flora wears a light pink dress with a flower belt that goes over her shoulders. She wears light pink gloves and she wears a crown in her hair. Snow Her snow outfit consists of a light pink long sleeved top, under a green sleeveless dress with pink pockets, buttons. She wears light pink socks with dark pink patterns. Her shoes are light blue with pink laces. Mermaid Her mermaid outfit consists of a pink bikini top with green flowers. Her tail is hot pink and ruffly. She also wears green flowers on her arm, and a golden headband with pink flowers. She has her winx wings. Ice Her dress is pink with a green sash and a headband. Her skates are hot pink and she also wears pink tights. Power Show In her first power-show outfit, Flora wears a dark pink dress and dark pink ribbons on her arms. She also wears pink slippers. She has a green and pink fan. In her second power-show outfit, She wears a purple long-legged leotard and pink shorts. She also wears pink slippers and she has a pink flower in her hair Magic Adventure Flora wears a purple sweater shirt with a green tank-top on over it. She also wears purple wirst-bands and purple pants. Domino Formal Gown Flora wears a strapless dress. The top layer of the dress is dark pink and the other layers are light pink. Pictures '' FloraSG2.jpg|Flora's Sparks Gown FloraSnow.png|Flora's Snow Outfit Florasparkssuit.png|Flora's Sparks Suit Oniceflora.png|Flora's Ice Outfit flora (2).png|Flora's Domino Formal Gown '' Category:Flora Category:Clothes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Winx Club:Secret of the Lost Kingdom